Interconnected Nature
by Ulrich362
Summary: Yuri and Ray pairing oneshot to go with the others.


Interconnected Nature

By Ulrich362

(I do not own Yugioh Arc-V or any of its characters. All rights go to their respective owners.)

It had been just over a month since the conclusion of the Dimensional War, though while things were mostly back to normal with the exception of people being able to travel between the four dimensions at will there was one thing that seemed unexplainable. Yuya Sakaki, Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri had woken up in their respective Dimensions having memories of the war, but Yuzu Hiiragi, Ruri Kurosaki, Rin, and Serena were nowhere to be found. It was for that reason Yuto suggested the four of them meet up to try and figure out what was going on.

"Why are you all staring at me? I'm as lost as the rest of you." Yuri pointed out in annoyance. "Just because they vanished in the Fusion Dimension doesn't mean I know why we came back and they didn't."

"It's your fault they're gone in the first place!" Yugo snapped. "If you hadn't taken Rin and Ruri away from us none of this would have happened!"

"That's technically true, but you could have traveled to other Dimensions without anyone else helping you." Yuto pointed out. "Yuri started everything, but we all remember feeling his influence… sooner or later we would have met up and things would have been worse."

Yugo opened his mouth to argue only to just clench his fists. "Then what Yuto? I'm just supposed to just sit here and accept all of this, accept that Rin is gone forever?"

"Of course not, look the last place anybody saw any of them was the Fusion Dimension so if we're going to find answers we should start there." Yuto pointed out. "Maybe there's an answer as to why they haven't shown up."

"Yuto's right, it's as good a place as any to start looking after all." Yuya agreed.

Yuri meanwhile stared at his three counterparts and sighed in annoyance. "Oh fine, if you really think we'll find anything. Personally, it doesn't really bother me that they're gone but if you insist on going to Duel Academy who am I to stop you? Especially after Yuya defeated me."

"Alright, then let's get going." Yugo mentioned quickly. "The sooner we find Rin and the others the better."

With that said the four of them made their way to the Fusion Dimension.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are you going to tell them when they get here?" inquired a young man with a red scarf. "You should know how they'll react to meeting you."

A woman with dark red and maroon hair wearing a female Duel Academy uniform just closed her eyes at that. "I'll tell them the truth Reiji… about who I am, and what they asked me to try and do. I just hope he's willing to give me a chance, none of it was his fault after all."

Reiji just closed his eyes and nodded. "Then they're truly gone for good, not even those would bring them back?"

"It would bring them back, but the lives they lived are gone. They'd be blank slates again, babies who haven't experienced what all of you have. They would be completely different people." the woman answered. "So, in that sense yes, they're gone forever."

"I see." Reiji noted calmly. "They should be here soon."

"Yeah, I know." the woman nodded before smiling. "Thank you… little brother, for helping me this past month."

Reiji nodded again. "Then, I'll leave the rest of this to you Ray."

With those words Reiji walked off leaving Ray alone in the room where her aspects were reunited, and where he was reborn.

"If there are any answers, they would be in here." mentioned a male voice. "Of course, I doubt you'll find much of anything that hasn't already been…"

The door opened as Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri walked in only to blink seeing Ray standing in the room by herself.

"Huh, who are you?" Yuya inquired curiously. "I don't think we've ever met; we were hoping to find Leo Akaba, or someone connected to the Arc-V Reactor."

Ray just gently shook her head. "You did Yuya, just… probably not in the way any of you were hoping."

"Not in the way we were hoping, what are you talking about?" Yugo questioned. "Just who are you?"

"If I said I was Rin, would you believe me Yugo?" Ray asked before shaking her head. "I doubt it."

"Are you joking?" Yugo asked angrily. "You're not Rin so don't lie to…"

"I'm not lying Yugo." Ray interjected. "I am Rin. I'm also Ruri, Yuzu, and Serena."

Hearing that Yuya, Yugo, Yuto, and even Yuri froze in shock.

"Wait… if you're telling the truth then that would mean…" Yuto started before his eyes widened.

"So, that's what happened." Yuri smirked. "I have to admit this is an interesting surprise."

"You… you're Ray." Yuya whispered in disbelief.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you all." Ray smiled before closing her eyes and taking a breath. "Actually, they wanted me to tell you four something."

"Rin, what did she want to say?" Yugo asked quickly. "Is she alright, will I ever see her…"

Ray just shook her head. "It's nothing like that Yugo, but they all care about you and want the four of you to enjoy your lives with your friends and loved ones."

Yuya looked down sadly hearing that. "Everyone except Yuzu and the others… right?"

"Exactly." Ray nodded. "Then again, they actually asked me to help one of you."

"Help us, what do you mean help us?" Yuto inquired.

"Three of you had people there who cared about you and wanted to spend time with you as friends and loved ones. Thanks to my father though… one of you never had that." Ray answered looking at Yuri before walking over and gently embracing him. "It was never your fault, and they wanted me to be there for you… the way Serena never could."

Yuri's eyes widened in shock before he frowned. "So, they decided I needed a keeper? I suppose I can't blame them all things considered."

"You don't need a keeper Yuri; I'd like to be your friend." Ray told him with a gentle smile.

"And what makes you think I need a friend? I've been perfectly fine on my own." Yuri pointed out.

"If that's true why are you crying and hugging her back Yuri?" Yuto inquired.

Yuri's eyes widened as he noticed he had returned Ray's embrace and his eyes felt wet.

"Just give me the chance to try and be your friend, can you do that much for me Yuri?" Ray requested quietly.

Yuri met her eyes before closing his own. "Very well, I suppose you can do what you want."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A week had passed since then and Ray was currently sitting under a small tree in a garden in the center of Duel Academy as Yuri carefully and methodically tended to the variety of plants growing there.

"Are you planning on letting me in on the joke?" Yuri inquired noticing Ray smiling and gently laughing.

"I'm just a little surprised, from what everyone told me I wouldn't have expected you to have such a gentle side, but I think it's sweet." Ray smiled. "Do you mind if I lend a hand?"

Yuri's eyes widened slightly hearing that. "No… I actually would appreciate the help. You're…"

He suddenly paused and chuckled slightly.

"Is something funny?" Ray inquired as she walked over to start tending to some flowers.

"It's just the idea of you tending to nature. The same person who used the four Natural Energy Cards to save the world… it's a bit ironic." Yuri smiled.

Ray blinked before smiling. "You have a good point, though actually that is a bit strange."

Yuri turned to Ray hearing that. "What is?"

"The Natural Energy Cards I used before… they split Zarc apart and I'm pretty sure he would have hated that and yet, you're the one aspect who's the closest to nature." Ray explained with a gentle smile. "Yuya's more of a performer, Yugo doesn't exactly have a green thumb, and Yuto… well he appreciates nature and being outside but not nearly to the level you do."

Yuri closed his eyes in thought. "You have a point, so what do you suppose that means? Is it a leftover trait of Zarc wanting to take what destroyed him and make it his own power?"

"I don't think it has to do with that. You know what he did to oppose those cards." Ray pointed out. "He created Pendulum Summoning. We both created it but for different reasons."

"That's true, but then what are you suggesting with me being so close to nature as you put it?" Yuri asked. "If not to strengthen myself as a duelist what other…"

"Because you're a kind person. It takes someone special to tend to all of these plants the way you have." Ray smiled before stretching. "Though, once we finish up what do you say we have a match?"

Yuri smirked hearing that. "A chance to duel you Ray, that just might be interesting. Though if you don't mind me asking, what kind of deck do you use?"

"You'll find out, I wouldn't want to ruin that little surprise." Ray chuckled. "Suffice to say I'll probably surprise you."

Yuri chuckled hearing that. "Well, I'm looking forward to the match already. This should be done in about a half hour and then we can head to one of the dueling fields."

Ray smiled. "Sounds good to me."

The two of them smiled as they continued tending to the various plants in the garden.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I have to admit, you've surprised me quite a bit Ray." Yuri mentioned. "Then again, you only have 400 life points left and I have Starve Venom Fusion Dragon in play."

"Well I'm glad I've impressed you Yuri, I guess the next step is to beat you." Ray smiled. "I activate the Sylvan Blessing trap card; this lets me put one card on top of my deck to summon Sylvan Hermitree from my hand, and I'll also summon Copy Plant to join him."

"So, this time you're going for either a level nine Synchro Summon or a rank eight Xyz Summon." Yuri noted. "Either way it won't be enough to wipe out my remaining 1600 life points."

"We'll have to see, there's only one way to know for sure after all." Ray smiled. "Copy Plant's special ability lets it copy the level of my Sylvan Hermitree and now I'll overlay my two level eight monsters and Xyz Summon Alsei, the Sylvan High Protector in attack mode."

As the monster appeared Yuri smirked. "A powerful monster, but not powerful enough and you should have placed it in defense mode… unless…"

"Unless Alsei has a few special abilities Yuri." Ray smiled. "First, once per turn I can guess the card on top of my deck and if I guess correctly it's added to my hand. If I'm wrong, it's sent to the graveyard but then again we both know I won't be wrong."

Yuri just chuckled at that. "Well then, what card are you adding back to your hand?"

"I'm adding the spell Foolish Burial." Ray stated as she drew and revealed exactly that card. "Then, I'll use Foolish Burial to send another copy of Spore to my graveyard and activate Alsei's other ability."

"It's other ability?" Yuri asked before smiling. "Let me guess, it's a way to avoid Starve Venom Fusion Dragon's effect?"

Ray smiled. "That's right, when a card is sent from my deck to my graveyard, I can use one Overlay Unit to have Alsei return one card to the top or bottom of the owner's deck… so I'll return Starve Venom Fusion Dragon to the top of your deck."

Yuri could only watch as his ace monster disappeared leaving him completely defenseless. "You win Ray, there's nothing I can do to stop this next attack."

Ray just nodded. "Alsei, the Sylvan High Protector attack Yuri's life points directly!"

With that Ray's Xyz Monster struck Yuri ending the duel in her victory before she and Yuri started to laugh.

"Well that was definitely an enjoyable match despite me losing." Yuri chuckled. "You're a great duelist Ray."

"To be fair I was a pro in the Original Dimension… not quite at his level but a fairly decent duelist in my own right." Ray smiled. "Though considering I beat you I think I deserve a small prize."

Yuri couldn't help but smirk at that. "Oh, well then what spoils does the victor want?"

Ray closed her eyes in thought. "I'd like to treat you to dinner. At a seafood restaurant."

That caught Yuri completely off guard. "Wait… you're asking me to let you take me on a date?"

"That's right. I enjoy spending time with you… and to be honest, ever since he was defeated, I feel like I've been getting to know the real Yuri." Ray smiled. "True you're still a powerful duelist who wants to be better than anyone else, who wouldn't want to be the best? The thing is you're more than that, and I enjoy spending time with you."

"I…" Yuri started before closing his eyes. "That actually sounds nice. I might have to take you up on that offer."

Ray smiled. "Alright, then give me a little time to get ready and then we can go."

Yuri nodded at that only to frown. "Actually Ray, maybe we could think of something…"

"I know how you feel Yuri, what happened during the war was awful but you're a good person and people will realize that." Ray reassured him before smiling. "Besides, I'd love to have a nice dinner date with you."

Yuri froze at that before closing his eyes. "Ray I… I'll be waiting at the front of Duel Academy."

Ray nodded before walking off as Yuri closed his eyes before leaving the dueling field himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuri looked up at the sky again before sighing. 'What's wrong with me? I should just tell Ray to leave me alone, maybe Yuya would like her…'

"Sorry I'm late." Ray called interrupting his thoughts as Yuri looked over to see Ray was in a dark red dress with her hair down. "You weren't waiting for too long, were you?"

"No… I wasn't waiting very long at all." Yuri answered while looking at Ray in awe. "You certainly got dressed up for this victory dinner."

Ray blushed slightly. "Well… I thought if we were going on a small date, I should look nice."

"You certainly did that in spades, you look lovely." Yuri smiled before offering his arm. "Shall we?"

Ray blinked before smiling herself as she took his arm. "Alright and thank you Yuri."

Yuri smiled as they walked together before arriving at a small seafood restaurant before pausing. "I've never been here before, and I somehow doubt you have either."

"No, but there's a first time for everything." Ray smiled. "I do know I like seafood."

Yuri chuckled at that. "You have a point, and it definitely sounds delicious."

With that said Yuri opened the door for Ray as the two of them walked into the restaurant.

"Hello, how may I help…" started a young woman only for her to gasp seeing Yuri and shudder slightly.

"We'd like a table for two." Ray explained politely. "Is something available?"

The young woman nervously looked at the list before swallowing nervously. "It… it'll be five minutes."

"That's fine." Yuri mentioned only to frown when the young woman flinched. "Ray it might be better if we just left."

Ray took Yuri's hand reassuringly. "It'll be fine, just give people a chance to get to know you Yuri. Zarc's influence is gone and you're a kind person."

The young woman looked surprised seeing that and her eyes widened in shock seeing Yuri sigh and nod at that.

"Alright Ray, you have a point." Yuri nodded before sitting down. "I hope you don't mind if I impose a bit."

"A rematch?" Ray inquired with a smile. "I think I can make time for that."

Yuri smiled back. "Oh, I definitely would like a rematch but that's not what I was talking about. I was going to ask if you wouldn't mind helping in the gardens again. I enjoyed the company and appreciated your help."

"Of course, I can." Ray smiled. "I enjoyed helping you out today."

Yuri smiled hearing that.

"Excuse me, can you please follow me?" asked a young man with two menus. "Your table is ready."

"Alright, thank you very much." Ray nodded as she and Yuri walked to the table.

"Your waiter will be with you shortly." the young man told them before walking off.

Yuri watched him before sighing. "Ray… I'm sorry about this. I should have expected people would be wary of me especially after everything I personally did during the Dimensional War."

"It'll all work out; you just need to give it a little time." Ray reassured him. "I do remember some of the things those four went through, and to be honest the Yuri I helped in the garden and had a duel with is someone people would definitely love to get to know."

Yuri's eyes widened slightly at that before closing his eyes. "Are you sure about that Ray?"

She took his hands and smiled. "I'm certain of it. It won't happen overnight, but it will happen."

Yuri took a slow breath. "Well… if nothing else, I have one person who I enjoy spending time with."

Ray's eyes widened slightly. "Wait… Yuri are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"What do you…" Yuri started before pausing. "Oh… that might have come out wrong I more meant you're honestly the first real friend I've had."

Ray frowned hearing that. "I'm sorry Yuri, that must have been hard, and it was all my father's fault."

Sbe looked down sadly only for Yuri to frown before walking over and gently hugging her. "It's alright Ray, it's ok."

Ray closed her eyes sadly before gently hugging Yuri back. "Thank you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days had passed since then and Ray had gone to the Pendulum Dimension to visit her half siblings.

"I suppose that's not exactly surprising, considering his cards gardening would fit Yuri's personality." Reiji noted. "Especially now that our father is no longer influencing him and Zarc's spirit is gone as well."

"You would think, but actually Yuri was tending to the garden even back then." Ray smiled. "I have a feeling despite everything he went through the kind and gentle Yuri was always there just below the surface."

Reiji nodded thoughtfully hearing that as Reira walked into the room. "Then you believe whichever one of them he chose would have ended up the same way?"

"I do, it was because of my aspects that those three didn't end up the same way Zarc did. I can't help but feel a part of it was my fault." Ray admitted sadly only for Reira to walk over to her.

"It wasn't your fault; you couldn't have stopped any of this Ray and you did everything you could to stop it." Reira told her. "Plus, some good things ended up happening too. If you never split the dimension into four pieces, we would never have met so many great people."

Ray's eyes widened slightly before she smiled. "That's true, and there are definitely amazing people in all four dimensions."

"Are you planning on visiting the You Show Duel School while you're here?" Reiji asked calmly. "Yuya and the others would likely appreciate a visit."

"I was planning on stopping by, but there is something else." Ray admitted. "I… I wasn't exactly honest before. When you spent the month helping me after I was reborn."

Reiji raised an eyebrow at that before frowning. "What exactly do you mean?"

"The truth is, I only have fleeting memories of the four of them… it isn't like Zarc who could experience things through Yuri and the others. I couldn't do that, so when I told you they asked me to try and help Yuri it was a lie. I just… wanted to make up for my mistakes."

"Ray…" Reira whispered in shock hearing that while Reiji frowned.

"I see, and yet it's clear things have changed… you aren't just staying with him because of an obligation you feel you have but because you genuinely enjoy spending time with him." Reiji noted. "Perhaps even more than that, your feelings that you once had for Zarc you're developing the same ones for Yuri?"

Ray looked down at that. "Even if that were true it's wrong. I lost that chance a long time ago when I failed him."

"You haven't failed anyone Ray, Zarc was too far gone." Reiji told her. "They're different people."

"Reiji's right, if you care about Yuri like that you should tell him." Reira added.

Ray looked at them before closing her eyes. "I… guess I'll talk with him. Though I think I'm going to visit You Show first."

Reira and Reiji both nodded hearing that.

"Ok big sis." Reira smiled.

Ray smiled back before walking out of the room only to sigh and head towards You Show.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile Yuri was at You Show talking with Yusho, and Yuya.

"It's alright Yuri, I don't blame you and to be honest despite the outcome I did enjoy our match." Yusho mentioned. "You don't have to apologize."

Yuri frowned at that. "You say that and yet we both know that isn't true. Nobody could enjoy something like that."

"Well, there is one person." Yuya admitted. "Though to be honest I think in the same situation you'd do things differently now."

"You can't know that for sure Yuya." Yuri pointed out. "I still have all the same cards… well all of theme except Clear Wing but still I could…"

"Coming up with a combo to win a duel is one thing, the difference is in how you handle that combo." Yusho smiled. "If you were to use it a second time, I'm sure things would be different."

Yuri looked at Yusho in shock before frowning. "You're just…"

"He isn't wrong Yuri, even if the duel ended the same way your actions afterward would be different." Ray mentioned walking up to them. "I'm sure of it."

"Ray…" Yuri started turning to her before closing his eyes. "How could things play out any differently than they did the first time?"

"You wouldn't turn dad into a card for starters." Yuya pointed out.

Yuri paused at that before smiling. "No, I suppose I wouldn't. Though I think the duel itself would play out fairly similarly to our last match."

"You never can know the outcome of a duel ahead of time Yuri. Plus, the right Action Card could change the outcome of everything." Yusho smiled.

"Dad has a good point." Yuya agreed. "I'd love to see a friendly match between you two."

"I think I would to." Ray smiled only to pause. "Actually… can we talk for a few minutes Yuri?"

He blinked in confusion before nodding. "Sure, is everything alright?"

Ray looked down uncertainly. "Actually, never mind Yuri. It's not important."

With that she turned around and started to walk off only for Yuri to grab her arm.

"Ray something's clearly bothering you so just tell me what it is." Yuri told her. "If there's something I can do to help you then I want to."

Hearing that Ray closed her eyes before taking a slow breath. "I'm sorry…"

"Sorry, for what?" Yuri questioned. "You don't have anything to be sorry for."

"Yes, I do Yuri… before he became the Supreme King… I loved Zarc." Ray admitted before closing her eyes. "Now that he's gone, I'm just using you as… well… my feelings aren't genuine."

Yuri stared at Ray for a few seconds before his eyes widened in shock.

"Wait Ray are you saying…" Yuya started in shock. "You're falling in love with Yuri?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Ray sighed. "I think I am."

Yuri frowned hearing that. "Unfortunately, what do you mean Ray?"

"You're not Zarc, you never have been, and it isn't right for me to have any…" Ray started before Yuri gently embraced her.

"No, I'm not Zarc." Yuri agreed. "I wanted to be back then but not anymore. As for your feelings, I can't say I expected that, but I do know one thing."

"What do you mean?" Ray asked him.

"You're a kind person Ray, and you deserve to be happy." Yuri smiled gently. "And even if I'm not Zarc I have a feeling he would want you to be happy. The Zarc you remember is still in your heart after all… and wow that's so cheesy I can't believe I just said that out loud."

Yuya and Yusho both smiled hearing that while Ray started tearing up.

"Yuri… you're right. Thank you." Ray whispered before hugging him back.

Yusho and Yuya nodded at that before quietly walking off to give Ray and Yuri some time by themselves.

"Do you want to try another date then?" Yuri inquired. "Maybe… a picnic?"

Ray smiled gently. "That sounds wonderful Yuri, just wonderful."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three days later Yuri was sitting on a boat to the mainland with Ray as he had a basket next to him.

"I hope you like this; it took a bit more effort than I anticipated." Yuri admitted. "Then again, considering this is our first date after your confession I have a feeling you will."

"Yuri… just the fact that you went through the effort for me makes it wonderful." Ray mentioned only to suddenly smirk playfully. "Plus… after such a cheesy love confession I'm pretty sure a picnic wouldn't be too difficult."

Yuri's eyes widened at that before smirking back. "I suppose you have a point; I shouldn't have used quite…"

Suddenly he paused and looked down before gently embracing Ray.

"Yuri?" Ray inquired in confusion. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm sorry Ray, you opened up to me about your feelings, but I haven't done the same." Yuri pointed out. "I have enjoyed our time together."

Ray smiled gently. "I know Yuri, I enjoyed our time together too. Especially the time we spent in the garden."

Yuri chuckled at that and smiled as the boat reached the mainland. "Well it isn't a garden, but I think a small field with some naturally growing flowers near a clear lake will be good enough."

Ray chuckled. "I think so too."

Yuri smiled before pausing and glancing at the basket.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Huh, are you serious Yuri?" Yuya asked in shock._

_Yuri smiled. "I am, to be honest I think if my relationship with Serena had been better you three would be less hesitant, but the fact is, I enjoy spending time with her."_

"_She's only spending time with you to make sure you don't turn around and try to turn everyone into cards again." Yugo pointed out._

"_You're wrong Yugo, Ray does love Yuri." Yuya admitted. "There must be something we didn't get to see."_

_Yuto nodded in agreement. "Yuya's right, we weren't in the Fusion Dimension this past month and even you have to admit he's a lot different from the Yuri we got to know during the Dimensional War."_

_Yugo frowned at that before sighing. "Yeah… I know. It's just hard."_

_Yuri nodded in understanding. "That makes sense, it hasn't been that long since we found out the truth and Rin… she was really important to you. It can't help knowing that I'm the reason you'll never see your best friend again. I'm sorry Yugo."_

_Yugo stared at Yuri and briefly clenched his fists before just sighing. "It wasn't your fault, if anything it was Zarc who tore her from me."_

_He closed his eyes at that. "You really love her? Enough to ask that question?"_

"_I think I do at the very least, she's been the first person who I genuinely enjoy spending time with… Well, you understand what I mean don't you?" Yuri inquired._

"_Yeah, we do." Yuya smiled._

"_Well… actually, there's something else I wanted to ask you guys." Yuri admitted. "Would you be willing to be groomsmen?"_

_That caught Yugo, Yuto, and Yuya all off guard as they blinked in shock._

"_Yuri… are you serious?" Yuto asked him. "I mean… what about Sora or Dennis?"_

"_I think we would invite them, but there's nobody better than the three of you." Yuri smiled. "So… what do you say?"_

_Yugo grinned. "I say sure, of course I will."_

"_I agree with Yugo." Yuya smiled as Yuto nodded._

"_I really appreciate that you guys." Yuri smiled gently before closing his eyes. "Now… all I have to do is ask her."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yuri, is this the spot?" Ray asked in awe.

Yuri blinked as Ray's voice snapped him out of his memory only to smile seeing a lone tree with aa group of flowers growing nearby on the edge of a clear blue lake. "Yeah, it is. I'm guessing you like the spot I picked?"

Ray just nodded. "It's beautiful."

Yuri smiled before gently putting the basket down and sitting under the tree. "I agree completely."

Ray smiled herself and sat down next to him before closing her eyes. "I'm sorry about what I said the other day."

"You don't have to apologize Ray." Yuri reassured her. "To be honest I could have guessed you cared about Zarc… you wouldn't have done so much for the four of us if you didn't."

"Except I wasn't able to help you." Ray frowned. "My dad made sure of that."

Yuri frowned hearing that before taking Ray's hand. "It wasn't your fault, and you have another chance… maybe in more ways than you know."

Ray blinked at that before smiling. "What do you mean Yuri?"

"Well, for starters the others have friends and people who care about them and better late than never you and I have been spending time together… even though Serena and I didn't." Yuri pointed out before opening the basket. "And second… another chance at love?"

Ray blinked before seeing a small container in the middle of the basket as Yuri picked it up. "Yuri… what are…"

Her eyes suddenly widened in realization.

"It's been a fairly short time since we officially met, but after your confession at You Show I realized I feel the same way." Yuri stated as he opened the box revealing a diamond ring. "I'm not the overly romantic type, but considering how much I just enjoy spending time with you… would you mind if we spent more together?"

Ray just stared at the ring in shock before tearing up. "Yuri… are you sure about this?"

"I am." Yuri nodded. "Will you marry me Ray?"

'Yuri…' Ray thought before embracing him. "Yes, I will."

Yuri smiled hearing that as he gently put the ring on Ray's finger. "Thank you Ray."

"I should be thanking you Yuri." Ray replied with a gentle smile as she kissed him.

Yuri returned the kiss before suddenly pausing. "I probably should have waited until after the picnic to ask that, that kind of ruins the moment doesn't it?"

"I don't think it does at all." Ray smiled. "If I had said no then maybe but I wasn't going to do that."

"Well, I'm glad about that." Yuri smiled as the two of them sat down to enjoy their picnic.

'Yuri… thank you.' Ray thought with a gentle smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuri sighed for what felt like the hundredth time since he told his counterparts that Ray said yes to his proposal. "For the last time Yugo, yes a wedding in a fancy hotel or ballroom would be nice but it isn't what we want. The two of us want something connected to nature. The garden at Duel Academy is too small though."

"That actually sounds romantic, maybe there's an outdoor garden somewhere?" Yuto suggested. "I think there's one in Heartland actually."

"Heartland, isn't it still in ruins from the invasion?" Yugo asked.

Yuto frowned hearing that. "Yeah, the repairs have started but Heartland won't be back to its old self for a long time."

"In that case maybe having a ceremony there isn't the best idea?" Yuri inquired. "It was a nice suggestion though Yuto."

"Well, I don't know if there are any good places in the Synchro Dimension either." Yugo admitted. "There's really no way that garden could work?"

"No, it's too small for a ceremony." Yuri replied only to sigh. "Maybe we should just call the whole thing off."

"What, Yuri you can't do that." Yuya told him. "You and Ray really care about each other and deserve…"

"I know Yuya, but things don't always work out." Yuri interjected. "I'll just let Ray know that things are against us and that we should forget the whole thing."

"Maybe you can look in the Pendulum Dimension or the Fusion Dimension. There might be something." Yugo suggested.

"Maybe." Yuri nodded. "There might…"

Suddenly his eyes widened before pausing. "Wait a second… no on second thought that might not be the best idea."

"What might not be the best idea Yuri?" Yuto asked him. "It couldn't hurt to suggest it."

Yuri looked at his three counterparts before sighing. "I was thinking if a real garden didn't work there might be an Action Field we could try."

"That could work." Yuya smiled. "There might even be a garden that you and Ray like."

"Well, she's visiting Reiji and Reira so we can go run the idea past her." Yuri smiled.

"There are definitely some very impressive Action Fields." Yuto noted. "I'd go with you, but I should head back to Heartland."

"Yeah, I have some things to do in the Synchro Dimension myself." Yugo admitted. "I'm still planning on winning the Friendship Cup, and this time it's better than the one you competed in Yuya."

"That's good to hear, and I'm sure you'll do a great job Yugo." Yuya smiled. "We'll see you guys later."

Yuto and Yugo nodded before walking off while Yuya and Yuri headed to LDS.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He proposed already?" Reiji inquired curiously. "The two of you are moving things along rather quickly."

Ray smiled. "Maybe a little, but after everything we've been through, I think we're justified. Besides, once you get to really know Yuri you can see he's a kind and wonderful person."

She suddenly looked down before gently shaking her head.

"Ray? Is something wrong?" Reira asked her nervously. "Can we do anything?"

Hearing that Ray knelt down to her adoptive half-sister and smiled. "I'm ok, just… it hadn't fully hit me until now."

Reira nodded in understanding before hugging Ray. "You deserve to be happy."

Ray chuckled at that before pausing. "Reira, could you do me a huge favor?"

Reira blinked and looked at Ray. "I can try big sis."

"Do you know what a Maid of Honor is?" Ray asked. "Because I'd like you to be mine."

"That… are you sure?" Reira asked in shock. "You want me to…"

Ray just nodded. "There's nobody better than you."

Reira blinked in surprise before smiling. "Ok… thank you."

Ray smiled and gently hugged Reira back.

"Have you and Yuri started planning the ceremony?" Reiji asked her.

"We're trying but to be honest we're having trouble." Ray admitted. "Planning a wedding isn't exactly easy or quick. Then again… we do have a possible location in mind."

"That's a place to start." Reiji noted. "I'm assuming you refer to the garden in Duel Academy?"

"Yeah, considering how much nature means to both of us." Ray smiled. "It's just kind of small and doesn't have a lot of space for guests."

"I could imagine why, from what I saw it was extremely well cared for, but it doesn't leave space for a ceremony." Reiji nodded. "Then again there may be an alternative option."

"An outdoor wedding?" Ray guessed as Reiji nodded. "We thought about that, but we haven't found a location that works yet."

"I'm sure you will." Reira smiled.

"Exactly, it'll just take a little time." Ray agreed with a small smile just as Yuya and Yuri walked in.

"Oh, you guys are still here, that's good we wanted to talk with you." Yuya mentioned.

"Is there something on your mind Yuya?" Reiji inquired calmly.

"Actually, we were thinking that since finding an actual location for the wedding is proving difficult there might be an Action Field that could work. A garden of some kind." Yuri explained.

"An Action Field?" Ray repeated before pausing and closing her eyes. "That actually makes sense."

"You like the idea?" Yuri asked her. "Honestly it just came to me since we were having so much trouble with finding an actual garden."

"I love the idea." Ray smiled. "It sounds like it would be perfect."

"Do you think there's an Action Field that could work Reiji?" Yuya inquired.

Reiji closed his eyes thoughtfully. "I'm not certain, but I can look into this."

"We would appreciate that Reiji." Yuri smiled. "In the meantime, should we look into some of the other details Ray?"

"That sounds like a good idea." Ray agreed. "And thank you both for everything."

Reira smiled while Reiji nodded calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few months had passed since then and Yuri and Ray had been slowly figuring out the details regarding their wedding. At the moment they were in Duel Academy's garden along with Yuto, Yugo, and Yuya.

"It really is a shame this place wouldn't have worked, it's beautiful." Yuto admitted. "Has Reiji been here?"

"Yeah, he has." Ray nodded. "He's working on creating an Action Field based on this garden for the ceremony."

"That sounds like the kind of thing he would do." Yugo smiled only to sigh. "Do you guys ever wish things worked out differently though?"

Ray looked down at that. "Honestly, I do… there are times I wish it was the four…"

Yuri immediately stopped tending to a small group of flowers and embraced her. "It's alright, you didn't do anything wrong."

He glared at Yugo while saying that only for Yugo to shake his head.

"That isn't what I meant." Yugo clarified. "I just meant I wish we could have reached this point without having to go through all of that. At least… with less people being hurt anyway."

"He has a point; it was a difficult road and if it could have been easier, I think we all would have appreciated that." Yuto agreed.

"Maybe… but at the same time it led to us all meeting and we managed to bring together the four Dimensions." Yuya pointed out. "Plus… I have a feeling some people are happy it ended up like this."

Yuri glared at Yuya before sighing and chuckling. "You might have a point Yuya."

Ray smiled at that before pausing. "I feel like we're forgetting something important."

"Huh, what is it?" Yuto asked her. "Maybe we can lend a hand."

"Maybe…" Ray nodded thoughtfully before sighing. "We did plan out everything right?"

Hearing that Yuri paused before his eyes widened. "Wait… did we ever choose the music?"

Ray frowned. "No, we had a few ideas, but I don't think we ever picked the actual songs."

"Well, we still have a bit of time before the wedding." Yuri reassured her gently. "We'll figure out something."

"Of course, you will." Yuya smiled. "Plus, the three of us can help you too."

"Yuya's right, I'm sure the five of us can figure out something perfect for you two." Yugo smiled.

"Thank you." Ray smiled gently hearing that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, I'm activating the Action Field Faithful Garden." Reiji stated calmly as a larger version of the garden Yuri took care of appeared around them

"This… it's perfect." Ray smiled before kneeling down and carefully picking a flower. "Reiji, thank you for this."

Reiji just nodded with a small smile.

"Well… I think it's close to perfect, but there are a few things that could improve it." Yuri admitted before kneeling down next to Ray and kissing her. "Not the least of which is you in a beautiful wedding dress."

Ray giggled at that. "I think that can be arranged. It's just a week away now."

"I know, it's hard to believe that everything's coming together and we're so close to becoming a married couple." Yuri admitted before swallowing nervously. "It's still a little overwhelming to be honest."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Ray agreed. "Then again, we're going through it together right?"

"Well I would hope so, it would be fairly difficult for either of us to get through it alone after all." Yuri smirked.

Ray chuckled at that. "You have a point Yuri."

As she said that the field disappeared and Reiji and Reira walked over to them.

"Is there anything else we can do to help you?" Reira asked them.

Yuri knelt down to her and smiled. "You've done an amazing job so far Reira, right now though I think your big sister and I are going to spend a little time together before the ceremony alright?"

"That makes sense." Reira nodded before smiling.

Yuri chuckled before getting up. "Shall we head out Ray?"

Ray smiled and nodded before carefully kneeling down and hugging Reira. "I'll see you later little sis."

Reira smiled hugging Ray back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One week later the day of the wedding had finally arrived, and Yuri was at Yuya's house along with his counterparts before closing his eyes.

"Yuri, is everything alright?" Yuya asked noticing that.

"Everything's alright Yuya." Yuri nodded. "I'm just thinking about everything that's going on today."

"That makes sense, it's a pretty big day for both of you." Yugo smiled. "Do you need any last-minute help?"

"I think I'm ok, we have a little more time before we need to head to the ceremony." Yuri mentioned only to pause. "You three still miss them, don't you?"

Yuto frowned hearing that. "You mean Ruri and the others, right?"

Yuri just nodded before looking out the window towards LDS.

"Knowing Yuzu is gone still hurts, she was my best friend after all." Yuya admitted causing Yuri to frown.

"I feel the same way about Ruri, she was one of my closest friends along with Shun." Yuto added.

"The same goes for Rin." Yugo agreed before sighing and walking over. "Look Yuri, we'll always miss them… but I know two things for sure."

"Two things?" Yuri inquired with a teasing smirk. "That must be a new record for you."

Yugo glared before chuckling. "Very funny, but I'm serious. I know Rin would want me to move forward with or without her… I lost this time, but I'll definitely win the Friendship Cup one day and achieve our dream. The other thing is more important though."

"What would that be?" Yuri asked only for Yugo, Yuya, and Yuto to all smile.

"The four of them would want you and Ray to be happy." Yuto answered. "You deserve it."

"Exactly, it wasn't ever going to be easy to move on, but we've managed so far. Plus, we all have our friends to support us." Yuya added. "Including you Yuri."

Yuri just stared at his three counterparts before smiling. "I appreciate that, do you three want to head over a little earlier?"

"Sure." Yuto smiled before the four of them walked out of the room and started heading to LDS.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ray was looking at her reflection in a white wedding dress only to look down suddenly.

"Ray, is something wrong?" Reira asked noticing that and walking over. "Are you ok?"

Ray turned to her adoptive half-sister and smiled gently. "I'm alright Reira, just a little overwhelmed that's all. Even with everything planned out there's still so much that might go wrong and on top of all that I don't…"

She just looked down again at that before slowly shaking her head.

"Tell everyone the ceremony is off."

Reira's eyes widened in shock hearing that. "What, but why? You love Yuri and he loves you."

"That doesn't matter." Ray whispered sadly. "I don't deserve this. Not after everything I did."

Reira gently hugged her. "You didn't do anything Ray. If anybody deserves to be happy it's you."

Ray frowned hearing that. "It's because of me that so many people were hurt, even you."

Reira shuddered slightly at that only to smile. "Yeah, but I wouldn't have ever met Reiji or Yuya, or anyone else either."

"Reira…" Ray started before closing her eyes. "I guess that's true, and you are an amazing sister."

"So are you." Reira smiled.

Ray smiled back before taking a slow breath. "Thanks, Reira. I think I needed that."

Reira nodded. "You're welcome. Do you want to head down now?"

"Yeah, I think so." Ray answered calmly. "After you Reira."

Reira smiled at that before the two of them walked down to the ceremony.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How is this the most nerve-wracking part of the day?" Yuri questioned quietly as he looked towards the door for the fifth time. "The garden is beautiful; Reiji did a fantastic job but still…"

"But still nothing Yuri, she's probably just making sure she's ready. This is a once in a lifetime… once in two lifetimes chance for her and she's probably nervous." Yugo pointed out. "Just give her a little time."

"Yugo's right, Ray loves you." Yuto agreed. "She'll be here."

Yuri let out a quiet sigh before nodding only for his eyes to widen when they heard music slowly beginning to play.

Everyone turned to the entrance to the garden where Ray was slowly walking down the aisle in a white wedding gown before she stopped next to Yuri and smiled gently.

"Wow, you look incredible." Yuri whispered. "Absolutely beautiful."

Ray blushed slightly before smiling. "Thank you Yuri, you look amazing too."

Yuri smiled just as a man in a white robe walked up to them.

"We are gathered here today for the union of Yuri, and Ray Akaba in matrimony. Before we begin do either the bride or groom have anything they would like to say?" the man inquired.

"I do." Yuri answered. "Ray… it wasn't exactly an easy road for either of us to get here. We had to go through a lot but at the same time we did both end up here together."

Ray smiled at that. "You're right, we did."

"Exactly, and now that we're here I wouldn't change a single thing… well, one thing will be changing soon but I think I can live with that one." Yuri smiled. "Do you think you can live with it too?"

"I think I can live with that change." Ray smiled warmly.

The man in the white robe nodded hearing that. "I see, and does anyone here have any reason for these two to not be wed?"

Everyone looked around and the room was completely silent.

"It doesn't look like anyone does to me." Ray smiled.

"Me either." Yuri agreed before turning back to Ray and smiling.

The man in the white robe nodded again. "I see, then do you Yuri take Ray Akaba to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Yuri met Ray's eyes before closing his. "I do."

The man in the white robe turned to Ray at that. "And do you Ray take Yuri to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Ray answered gently.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife." the man in the white robe said calmly as Yuri and Ray gently placed rings on each other's fingers. "You may kiss the bride."

Yuri and Ray met each other's eyes and gave each other a loving kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a few years since the wedding and Yuri was currently in the backyard of their house tending to a small garden of flowers when someone walked over to him.

"Yuri, can you get up for a second?" Ray requested.

"Yeah, is everything alright?" Yuri asked turning to see Ray and a little purple-haired girl with shoulder length hair in a flower pattern dress.

"Daddy… can I help?" the girl asked. "I like helping you take care of the pretty flowers."

Yuri smiled and wiped his hands before hugging her. "Of course you can help Claire. Daddy loves when you help out in the garden."

Claire smiled and hugged him back. "What do you need me to do first daddy?"

"Can you water the flowers like I taught you?" Yuri asked handing a small watering can to Claire before she giggled and started watering the flowers.

"She really is your daughter isn't she?" Ray chuckled seeing that.

Yuri chuckled back. "You have a good point, she's one of a kind. I love her, and I love you Ray."

Ray smiled and gently rested her head on Yuri's shoulder as they watched Claire happily water some flowers.

(And now we have Ray and Yuri ending up together. Hope you enjoyed this one and the ones that come after. If you have any requests just PM them or leave them as a review and I'll try to get to them. See you in the next one.)


End file.
